jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Why a Jeff the Killer Wiki?
So, already Creepypasta Wiki is getting flamed for deleting Jeff the Killer and for making this wiki. That's fine. People will feel how they feel and they can be as mad as they want to be. I just wanted to explain our reasoning. People love Jeff the Killer. Unfortunately, CP Wiki admins don't. I won't pretend like we do. But people do love Jeff the Killer. Conflict arises because of this and it's something we deal with every day. That's not an exaggeration. People yell at us because we don't let them write stories about Jeff or Jane. People yell at us because we don't let them write stories about OCs that are similar to Jeff or Jane. People yell at us because we don't let them roleplay as anyone related to Jeff. People yell at us because we banned them for doing one of these things. People yell at us because we don't love Jeff the Killer as much as they do. People yell at us because we deleted other stories, but not Jeff the Killer. One of these things happens every day. On top of that, we get a lot of complaints about people having their stories deleted and having to meet quality standards. So, we thought we could solve all of these problems by making this wiki. We thought that people would like a place where they can do all the things they want and not worry about the things they don't like. What we did was listen to you. NO! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO US! YOU JUST DID THIS AS A WAY TO GET RID OF JEFF THE KILLER! Yes, in a way we did. But we also did it to address a lot of the complaints we get and to give people a place to do what they want to do. YEAH, A HASTILY THROWN TOGETHER PIECE OF SHIT PLACE TO DO IT! I agree. None of us were expecting Jeff the Killer to be deleted when it was. That is the absolute truth. In fact, it was deleted once, then brought back. This wiki was created a few weeks back in case JtK ever was deleted and then neglected because it didn't look like it would happen. So, we're left with this. I'm trying to make this into a nice place, but I don't have a lot of help. If you want to help, please do. WHY WOULD WE WANT TO HELP WHEN WE CAN GO TO CREEPYPASTA-LAND!? You absolutely can go to Creepypasta-land wiki. We have no problem with it. One of our admins (Lil Miss Rarity, incidentally, the same one who deleted Jeff the Killer) helped AngryDog get set up. I made sure to ask him for permission before I posted Jane the Killer and, because I'm afraid of what all this drama might bring about, made it clear that we wouldn't tolerate any CP wiki regulars trolling over at Creepypasta-land. I would say our relationship is amiable and I don't begrudge anyone who wants to go. So, why would you want to help? I don't know. Maybe to showcase what the Jeff fandom can do? Maybe to make a one stop shop not just for everything Jeff, but everything that Jeff has influenced? I don't know. I told you why we MADE the wiki, but we're WORKING on it, essentially, to give it to you. So, I can't tell you why you would want to contribute. WHAT'S NEXT?! ARE YOU GOING TO SEPARATE SLENDERMAN OR BEN?! Of course not. We don't deal with many spin-offs of Slenderman, Ben, The Rake, Smile Dog or almost any other classic pasta. This was done to give people the freedom they've been asking for as much as it is to reduce our headaches. In truth, this is nothing new. We banned spin-offs, so we made Spinpasta so you have a place to put your spin-offs. We banned Trollpasta, so we made Trollpasta Wiki. The only difference with this is we're allowing roleplay and we're not holding anyone to quality standards? Why no quality standards? BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. WHATEVER! YOU'RE JUST A CORRUPT, POWER HUNGRY ASSHOLE AND THE CP WIKI IS GOING TO LOSE THIS WAR! Okay.